Bedrock
Basic Information Bedrock is a solid natural beige and grey cubic block of tier 2 hardness. It is smooth on the topside and underside, but features dark grey, whitish beige and beige-brown "stripes" on all 4 sides. Bedrock blocks can be placed just like they are for building purposes, or on/in any display containers, they can be processed into rods and slabs and they are used for crafting - mainly for building blocks. On natural blocks of Bedrock, Night Rocksters, Night Pigsies and Mirus are able to spawn in unlit areas during day and night. Stone Treasure Chests are also able to spawn on Bedrock blocks in dark spots anytime. Bedrock is necessary for important early crafts, mainly Forges and Obsidian Mining Cells. Where to find This common natural block can mainly be found on the Fossil layer underground just below the surface of all biomes, accessible through shallow Caves. The Fossil layer is made of Stone, Limestone, Bedrock, with clusters of Fossils and Magnetite strewn in. The Fossil layer can be accessed at an higher altitude through caves in Mountain biomes. Sometimes recesses at (often frozen) rivers in Mountains are "buried" into Fossil layer rocks and such make them accessible on the surface. Occasionally you can even see Fossil layer rocks like Bedrock laid bare high up at steep cliffs of Mountains or Canyons. In Creativerse, all Bedrock blocks are already part of the template worlds that each newly created Creativerse game world is a copy of. Since Bedrock blocks cannot grow nor spawn, no further Bedrock blocks are generated in any game world after world creation. How to obtain You'll need to equip a Stone Mining Cell or an even better Power Cell to pull / mine Bedrock like for other tier 2 rocks like Limestone, Magnetite, Canyonstone, Ruddy Canyonstone, Dark Canyonstone, Tourmaline, Mold, Peakstone and Ice. Obtaining Bedrock is one of the requirements to unlock the crafting recipes for the Forge and for Bedrock Walls. Like all placeable blocks and objects, Bedrock blocks can be bought in infinite amounts via block kits for customizable Blueprints with Coins that can be paid with real money. Another alternative to mine Bedrock instead of pulling it block by block would be to place Excavators (not to be confused with Extractors) on it. Even the basic (and weakest) Excavator can remove all Fossil layer blocks like Stone, Bedrock, Limestone, Fossils and Magnetite in the size of 7x7x7 blocks maximum. Half of the removed blocks will be saved in Loot Bags. You can also dig through Bedrock by destroying it. Common TNT can destroy blocks from the Fossil layer like Limestone and Bedrock and other tier 2 rocks. Please note that TNT is a destructive Explosive that will produce a crater and will not leave any blocks behind that could be collected. Excavators and TNT-type Explosives will remove or destroy nearly all types of crafted blocks and objects like torches, furniture, signs, windows, all crafted building blocks, stairs etc., even up to Corrupted Stone Walls. However, these area-damaging Explosives will leave all Ore Nodes intact, also all storage containers, crafting stations and any objects that can contain blocks/items, including Extractors. You can prevent all area-damaging Explosives from being used on your game world or player claim by disabling the option "TNT enabled" on claims and/or enabling the world option "Disable Explosives". How to use Blocks of natural Bedrock can placed as they are and can be made into artificial Biomes this way where Night Pigsies, Night Rocksters and Mirus will spawn in complete darkness, but also Stone Treasure Chests now and then. If you want to use unprocessed natural Bedrock as a building block, you might want to carefully illuminate all Bedrock blocks with crafted luminaires to prevent aggressive or simply unwanted Creatures from spawning. Bedrock is a necessity in order to craft Obsidian Mining Cells that you'll need if you want to dig deeper into the world. You'll need Obsidian bars for this Power Cell too, which you can only smelt from Obsidian Ore (extracted from Obsidian Nodes on the Fossil layer too, or found in Treasure Chests deep underground) in a Forge. You should try to craft a Forge (this Crafting Station can't be obtained from Treasure Chests nor from Creatures) as soon as possible after crafting a Processor. You'll need Wood Slabs and Stone Slabs too in order to craft a Forge. These Slabs can only be created in a Processor - from any type of natural uncorrupted Wood block / tree, respectively from Stone, Limestone or some more Bedrock. One block of Bedrock can be cut into 4 Stone Slabs or 8 Stone Rods in a Processor. No crafting recipes are needed for that, you simply have to carry Bedrock blocks in your bag or quickbar when activating a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing your cursor at it and either clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). Bedrock blocks are the main crafting ingredients required to craft the aforementioned Forges, Bedrock Doors, Bedrock Stairs and a number of building blocks like Imprinted Bedrock Walls (crafted from a rare Recipe) or Laurel Bedrock Walls (crafted from a Store-exclusive crafting recipe) in your Crafting Menu. Bedrock Stairs can be cut into inner and outer corner blocks in a Processor. Please note that Bedrock Slabs, Bedrock Columns, Bedrock Slopes as well as inner and outer Bedrock Slope corner blocks can only be produced in a Processor from white Bedrock Walls that have to be crafted first. These Slabs, Columns, Slopes and their corner blocks cannot directly be processed from natural rough Bedrock blocks. Bedrock cannot be corrupted nor transformed in any other way in the game world. Quests Mining Bedrock is not a specific objective of any quest that QB can offer. However, it is necessary to obtain blocks of Bedrock for the Quest "Forge Ahead" in order to craft a Forge, and you will also need Bedrock in order to craft an Obsidian Mining Cell for the quest "A Stalactite Squeeze". Trivia In the early days of Early Access in 2014, Bedrock was a "renewable block" that could be found in Treasure Chests. Nowadays you cannot obtain Bedrock from any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor from any Creatures.Category:Fossil layer Category:Caves Category:Natural Blocks Category:Ingredients Category:Processable